


Straight Into The Mouth of the Unknown

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [7]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, Season/Series 07, amnesia!castiel, established Jacob/Castiel, slight language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in a car with a demon that says she knows where to get help for Jimmy. What Jacob gets is highly unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Into The Mouth of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 7.17. Yes, I realize this is a week early, but it's AU so I can fudge things to how they happen in this universe based off the preview after 7.16 SO HA.

**Title** : Straight Into The Mouth of the Unknown  
**Character/Pairing** : Jacob Glaser/Castiel, Ruby. Mentions of Jimmy Novak and Lucifer.  
**Word Coun** t: 1249  
**Rating** : T  
**Warnings** : Minor angst, amnesia!Castiel, established Jacob/Castiel, slight language?  
**Summary** : He's in a car with a demon that says she knows where to get help for Jimmy. What Jacob gets is highly unexpected.  
**Notes** : Set during 7.17. Yes, I realize this is a week early, but it's AU so I can fudge things to how they happen in this universe based off the preview after 7.16 SO HA.

>   
>    
>  All he needed was help and not for himself either. For Jimmy, for his train wreck of a brother who was currently sitting in a mental facility’s locked room because he had the devil glued to his side. And it was probably the lowest thing in the world to have Ruby helping him find it, but she showed up out of the blue because she heard. That black eyed bitch knew he was a mess and said she had someone who could help. Jacob wasn’t sure if he could believe her, but he didn’t have anything to lose. The worst possible outcome? She was lying and he’d get to kill her finally, once and for all.
> 
> “Where are we going?” Jacob grumbled, hand gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he drove with the demon in the seat next to him.
> 
> “Just turn here,” she pointed to a parking lot for the local hospital. Jacob did as she said, a confused face stuck on his face. How was someone at a damn hospital going to help Jimmy if a simple psych ward couldn’t?
> 
> Ruby directed him to an area behind the hospital where he finally stopped the car, shutting it off and throwing her a suspicious look.
> 
> “Oh, wipe that look off your face and trust me for a second.” She was already getting out of the car and Jacob wasn’t sure if he wanted to even try to trust her. She was a demon after all, one that had screwed around with them plenty of times – even if she did help a little bit with hellhounds a while back.
> 
> Getting out of the car, Jacob saw the backdoor that Ruby was focused on was starting to open and someone was coming out. Was this her idea of getting Jimmy help? Of course, it hit him harder when the person was more immerged in the light shining from overhead the door. He took a few steps closer, Ruby at his side he wasn’t sure but he was fixated on this person. How was this possible? He wanted to ask, wanted to know if it was really him but he couldn’t. All his words left him and he was stuck staring in shock.
> 
> The man turned around to look at the two and Jacob’s heart sank farther down in his chest, feeling like someone just punched him in the chest. Another tentative step forward and Jacob could feel himself start to shake.
> 
> “…Cas?”
> 
> The man in front of him kept the blank expression that was on his face and tilted his head in that same stupid way that his angel used to. But that wasn’t possible. The Leviathans took his body and walked him straight into the lake and Castiel was dead. So maybe he was dreaming. Yeah, that was it. He was dreaming.
> 
> But the demon bitch had to ruin the dream, didn’t she?
> 
> “He doesn’t remember anything, Jacob. Not even his own name. They think he’s Dean.”
> 
> Jacob had no idea what he was doing when he turned and went back to the car, quickly popping the trunk and pulling out Castiel’s leather jacket. He couldn’t get rid of it back then and maybe this was why. He always did hope that he’d be okay…
> 
> Approaching Castiel cautiously, he swallowed down the lump in his throat and said, “You…probably don’t know who I am, but I know who you are. You’re name’s Castiel. And you probably don’t sleep…or eat or any of that other human stuff…” He shook his head, looking at the jacket in his hands a moment before back at the green eyes that were watching him with curiosity, reassuring him that his angel was, in fact, alive. “Because you’re an angel. And this…this is yours.” Jacob held the jacket out for Castiel to take, an offering almost to help him remember. Part of the hunter was scared to death he wouldn’t take it, that he’d resent this all and say he was wrong or think something else.
> 
> Castiel took it though. Once the jacket was in his hands, his expression softened slightly. Like he was remembering a little bit of something. And Jacob wasn’t done talking, not by a long shot. He had a hell of a lot to say that had been pent up since that day at the lake. “Part of me always believed you’d come back,” he explained through a forming smile. “I just...I may be a little irritated about what happened, but I still love you.”
> 
> With realizing what words just flew out of his mouth, Jacob blinked. Did he really just…? Unmoving, he tried to gauge Castiel, still looking at the worn leather jacket in his hands silently. Not far behind him, he heard Ruby cough and cars from the road. It was that quiet around them.
> 
> “I,” Castiel started, looking up with a furrowed brow and a frustrated expression on his face. “…They told me you weren’t real,” he said quietly. “I remembered you. And told them every day about you. But no one believed me.”
> 
> For a second, Jacob thought Castiel actually looked happy. Genuinely happy. Something he hadn’t seen on the angel since that time he cracked a smile in the park with him almost two and a half years ago. It was warming and took everything in him not to just grab the angel and hug him.
> 
> He didn’t have to though because Castiel did it – almost dropped the jacket and pulled Jacob into a crushing hug, fingers pressing against his back hard enough that it would no doubt leave marks.
> 
> Breathing out and realizing how solid this made things, Jacob shifted his arms to hug him back, and no he didn’t get teary eyed at all when Castiel whispered “thank you” into his ear. No, he wasn’t upset that he seemed to be the only stable one between his twin and angel. Jacob was just…hopeful. He was hopeful that Castiel’s memories would come back to him and that Jimmy could be fixed and everything would be okay for a while. Just a little while, that was all he asked for.
> 
> “If you two are done with your little moment, I suggest you leave. Someone’s going to realize he’s missing shortly.”
> 
> They pulled apart and Jacob turned to see Ruby already walking away towards the main parking lot. He looked back at the door, and then to Castiel to see him picking up the jacket that had fallen to the ground forgotten a moment. “Let’s go see Jimmy,” Jacob said with a half smile, taking Castiel’s hand in his to lead him to the car.
> 
> “Are you going to want me to heal him? Because…I can do that. I can heal people. …I suppose that makes sense though if I’m an angel.” He lowered his head once in the car and Jacob caught most of it as he sat in the driver’s seat.
> 
> The hunter shot him a look of disbelief and said, “You’re an angel of the Lord. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”
> 
> A nod from Castiel and he was starting the car, driving around to get back on the road. Jacob didn’t say anything about how right it felt to have Castiel back in the car, back in his life. He just kept quiet and let the low song from the radio fill up the silence.
> 
> _‘Oh, I feel all the faint morning light. Filled with hope cause you're here in my life...’_
> 
>   
> 


End file.
